


Assignment

by orphan_account



Series: The Hulk and Hawk Family [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Meetings, Genius Clint, Hulkeye - Freeform, M/M, Pre-Avengers (2012), Protection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5289578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Bruce Meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assignment

**Author's Note:**

> 13th in series.

Clint Barton first met Bruce Banner when he was assigned to protect the Doctor.  
The Doctor was on a run and Fury had assigned Clint to keep unnecessary people of his trail.  
He knows the Doctor knows he is being followed. He assumes the Doctor does not mind.  
The Doctor keeps leaving some food for him.  
One day some hostiles reach the Doctor and the monster is unleashed.  
One of the missiles find its way towards Clint and the Goliath jumps in front of him and saves him.  
Clint sees and thinks, " Perhaps there is something more to the Hulk after all."   
He tells Fury this and recommends the Doctor be left alone for sometime.


End file.
